


Helping The Hero

by TheLegendofPopCultureWriter



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendofPopCultureWriter/pseuds/TheLegendofPopCultureWriter
Summary: After Link recalls the 13th memory that he got by going to the place that was in the picture at Impa's house, she tells her there is another important memory that he would recall at Hyrule Spring.
Relationships: Link/Impa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Helping The Hero

Helping The Hero

  
  


Link had just got the 13th memory. He was heading to Impa’s house as he was told to after he got the 13th memory.

“So you returned Link,” Impa said. “The reason why I called you here is because there is a 14th memory. To recall it, you will need to go to Hyrule Spring. As Purah told me that the map is complete on the Sheikah Slate, I assume it will only take a day or two to get there. Or, you could instantly travel to an activated shrine or sheikah tower that’s the closest to the spring.

Link nodded and took out his sheikah slate and looked for a shrine and tower closest to Hyrule Spring. He found a shrine that was fairly close to the spring. He tapped the shrine and instantly disappeared.

“Grandmother,” Paya said. “Why would a memory be where a spring is?”

“Paya, Impa said. “I think it’s time I tell you who your grandfather is. It’s Link.”

Impa was going to say how. It was a rather funny story. She had developed a sense of humor. 

Paya was about to say something but was cut off.

“Now the story is interesting. I had just gotten out of a hot spring. I was about to put a towel around me to dry off, when Link walked to the area of the spring and saw that I was naked. He immediately pitched a tent. It would be a bad idea for everyone to see his pitched tent. I knew what to do. I had been developing feelings for him and loved him enough to help him. He enjoyed the entire experience.”

“WAIT, SO I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON MY GRANDFATHER AND YOU DIDN’T STOP ME?!” Paya yelled and was blushing madly.

“Yep,” Impa lauged. “I thought it would be funny to see someone having a crush on someone not knowing he’s her own grandfather. I was going to put a stop to it at some point. You wouldn’t be fucking with your own grandfather.”

_Hyrule Spring_

When Link arrived, he started to walk around to find the memory. When he got on a large area of grass surrounding the spring of water, a sense of familiarity came to him. He started to recognize the place. Then, a memory came to him.

  
  


_It had been a long day. Link was going to relax near the spring. He wasn’t going to go in the spring was going to lay on the grass surrounding the spring._

_When he got there, he immediately saw a naked Impa. She was gorgeous._

_She had always been gorgeous but without her clothes, she looked even better._

_She had a well shaved pussy, he could slightly see her pink pussy, she had well sized breasts with nice pink nipples, and had a nice ass._

_“Oh god!” Impa said. She immediately covered up with a towel._

_Link had just pitched a huge tent which Impa noticed. He was about to walk away when Impa walked up to him and stopped him which made the towel fall off which made Link’s blush madly_

_“Nope not yet. First of all, how much did you see. Say everything. And say what you thought of everything you saw of me._

_“Well,” Link said. This was hard for Link to answer but was going to answer anyways. “I saw almost everything. And I have to say, it was beautiful.”_

_This made Impa’s entire face red._

_“Well, you can’t leave with that very noticeable tent of yours. Let me help you.”_

_This made Link’s entire face red._

_“What?! But I can’t do this just because I pitched a tent. What if someone finds out?! It would be wrong!_

_“It’ll be alright. It would be a bad idea for everyone to see that you pitched a tent. Plus, you saw my body, so, it’s only fair I see yours._

_Impa tackled Link to the ground, took off his shirt, unzipped his pants, and took them off, revealing his huge cock._

_“Well Link, you really know how to pitch a tent.”_

_“Wai-!”_

_But Link was cut off by Impa when she assaulted his cock with her tongue. Maybe Impa was right. This was going to help. And he was certainly enjoying the experience._

_Impa stopped real quick and said “Enjoying yourself Link?”_

_Link nodded._

_Impa then started to blow his cock. And not slightly. When her head was down, his entire cock was in her mouth._

_“Impa, I’m going to cum!”_

_“Nope, not yet,” Impa said. “You're not allowed to cum until your cock is in my pussy.”_

_After a while, Impa stopped._

_“You may not be allowed to cum yet, but you are allowed to do what you desire to my body.”_

_Link nodded and started to think what he wanted to do and thought of something._

_Link leaned his head towards Impa’s pussy and started to lick it which pleasured her._

_“Link! I’m going to cum!”_

_Link continued to lick again. Impa wanted to try to wait to cum until he was inside her. Impa couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her juices came out and got in Link’s mouth. To Link, her juices taste sweet._

_After 3 minutes, Link stopped. He wanted to know how her lips felt. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Her lips felt amazing. Her mouth was smooth and tasted good._

_About a minute later, he stopped and moved his head to her left breast and started lick her nipple._

_“Ah, ah, YES Link! Keep on doing that.”_

_After 4 minutes, Link stopped._

_“Link,” Impa said. “Take me. I’m ready.”_

_Link blushed madly but nodded. Link was trying to get inside but was struggling. He was too nervous._

_“Ah, I see you’re nervous. Let me help you.”_

_Impa guided Link’s cock to her pussy and then he put it inside her._

_“Now Link, this is my first time. Go slow. Put a child in me Link.”_

_Link nodded, and started to thrust slowly._

_Despite him going slow, it still made Impa feel good._

_After 3 minutes, blood came out, which Impa noticed._

_“Alright Link, I’ve lost my virginity. Go fast. I mean it.”_

_Link nodded and started to thrust his cock rapidly in her pussy. He was still trying to hold in his cum for a bit longer._

_This pleasured Impa a lot._

_After a while, Link could no longer hold back his cum. He needed to. Link then filled her pussy with his cum and kissed her full on the lips and pulled back. He then collapsed and fell asleep. Soon after, Impa fell asleep as well._

  
  


End of memory

Link was shocked. This meant he was the granddaughter of Paya.

Very few people knew that Link was the father of Impa’s daughter. The only people who did were Zelda, Urbosa, Daruk, Purah, and Link’s best friend Peter.

He was wondering if there were more moments that he could recall involving him and Impa. But that would have to wait until he defeated Calamity Ganon.


End file.
